New Adventure Comics Vol 1 13
Other Characters: * Tsao-Chung's brother. Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = The Revenge of Devachan: Part 1 | Synopsis6 = Steve and the others run for shore, where a schooner awaits them. Devachan, from high in his palace, watches them escape, when one of the last Zoanthroids attacks him. Devachan fights his way over to the lever. Steve and the rest have just gotten the boatr away from the shoreline when a massive explosion erupts from the island. When the smoke clears, Dolorosa Isle is no more. The small boat and it's crew escaped in time, but it was doubtful that anything on the island survived. But among the rubble, the form of Devachan is seen moving... | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Steve Conrad Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Devachan Other Characters: * Captain Iudo * Sam * Myra * Keith Roland Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle7 = 17-20 On the Black: Part 13 | Synopsis7 = Jim starts to think about what he should do with his money now that he quit gambling. Kim suggests they go into business together. They choose to become suppliers of tools and equipment for mining companies up in Alaska, where large quantities of gold exist. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Kim Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle8 = The Vikings: Episode 13 | Synopsis8 = The druids prepare the fire for the sacrifice of Sundgrid. The slave girl, Elsa, has been given a message to deliver to Ivar from Sundgrid, but Hasylwyn intercepts it. Thinking she will soon be rescued, Sundgrid starts to sing a song, which is overheard by the druids. It moves them so much, that Hasylwyn decides that she is of druid birth, and therefore should be allowed to live among them. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Sundgrid * Hasylwyn * Elsa Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle9 = Castaway Island: Episode 13 | Synopsis9 = Jim Shark is able to elude Blackface and his men by using the confusing network of cavern tunnels. Giving up on the pursuit, Blackface gets a hunch that the girl, Sally, may have been held in the old temple. A short time taken to subdue the indian guards, the gang enters the temples sacrificial chamber, only to be awed by the jewels and gems kept within. But they will have to stay on the island with their stolen riches, because Blackface's Schooner has been pulled into land, and the sail's been taken! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Blackface * Jim Shark Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle10 = Heading South: Part 11 | Synopsis10 = The men left back on the ship are contemplating about stealing the gold that Spiniker found. They find him studying a species of flea, putting him in a position that makes it easy for them to knock him out. However, when they try to make off with the treasure, Sternpipe catches up to them and he isn't pleased. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Captain Spiniker Supporting Characters: * Captain Sternpipe Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle11 = Golden Dragon: Episode 8 | Synopsis11 = To avoid any further Mongol attacks, Ian and Reilly lead the caravan to an old, fortified monastery. But something seems strange about the place, so while the camp prepares for the night, Ian and Ken head inside the building to explore it's halls. Just as they become satisfied of the place's emptiness, a hollow ring, like a bell, is heard... | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Ian Supporting Characters: * Ken Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Reilly Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle12 = Shanghai Pete: Part 5 | Synopsis12 = Their last escape attempt unsuccessful, Harry and Foo Chow come up with a new plan. Their escape is about to come to fruition but, unfortunately for them, Slugger figured out the plan beforehand and showed them he was more than ready to stop it. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Hardluck Harry Supporting Characters: * Foo Chow Adversaries: * Slugger Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle13 = Foe of the Borgias | Synopsis13 = Rafael was eating his dinner one night, when an assassin creeps up behind him. Thanks to Rafael's quick reflexes, he is able to fight off the attacker and learn from him that his beloved princess Yolanda was being held prisoner by Malatesta, who ordered his murder. Rafael fends off an attack on his castle by the combined forces of Borgia and Malatesta by tricking the two armies to betray the other. With his home safe for the moment, Rafael rides off to Malatesta's fortress to rescue the woman he loves... | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Rafael Colonna Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ascanio Malatesta * Other Characters: * Princess Yolanda Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle14 = Mad Knife-Killer Spreads Terror | Synopsis14 = Steve investigates a sudden rise in dope (Marijuana) sales. When he follows a dealer back to his supplier, Steve gets captured by the drug peddler and tied up. But he is able to use his intelligence to manipulate the drug sellers into distrusting each other, and get into a fight. Steve escapes his bonds and knocks out both men, calling headquarters to tell them now that the main suppliers are out of business, it will be easier to round up the small fry. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Sammy * Dope Peddler Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Aside from the above, this issue contains several short gag strips, including: ** "Mister Doodle" by Hal Sherman ** "Ol' Oz Bopp" and "Goofo the Great"by Russell Cole ** "Andy Handy" by Leo O'Mealia ** "Laughing At Life" by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards * Merna Gamble's comic adaptation of Charles Dickens story, A Tale Of Two Cities, continues in this issue | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * New Adventure Comics #13 index entry * New Adventure Comics #13 spoilers 1 * New Adventure Comics #13 spoilers 2 }}